At dangerous waters
by Kharotus
Summary: Sequel to my Eyes like ocean fanfiction. Adventure to what Barbossa, Sparrow and Barbossas lover, Christine get. What will happen when they have to sail to cold waters to save dear Black Pearl?


It was late evening at Tortuga. Men were once again drunk and whores ran all around bars. This was paradise to pirates, if there was anything at world and you needed, you found that from Tortuga.

At one bar pirates fighted what wasn't unusual view, bartender couldn't done anything else than hide behind desk and wait till worst fight would be over. This time fight didn't stop because of anyone death, to end fight at this time was just one person who came to door. Pirates looked scared to him. Man was weared to big hat where was ostrich feathers, his coat was long and black and his right leg was peg leg. From his face everyone saw that he had been at sea long before these pirates at bar had even born. They all knew well him and his fame, he was captain Hector Barbossa and captain of feared Queen Anne's Revenge what had belong before to dangerous pirate called Blackbeard.

Next to him stood beautiful, brunette woman who had too big hat, white shirt, corset like black leather belt, trousers and boots. People could have thought at first sight that she was daughter of Barbossa but those who took better look noticed that that's way woman won't look man if they have daughter and father relationship. No, she was first mate of Queen Anne's Revenge and captain Barbossa's lover. She hadn't got to first mate with adulation. Just like everyone else, she had to work hard to proove that she was good enough to Queen Anne Revenge's first mate. After that she had came to Barbossa's lover and Barbossa was ready to do anything for her as she was too for Barbossa. Woman name was Christine who Barbossa had saved long time ago from one island. Her life had been now 4 years sailing, being first mate and lover and first time she carried baby inside her dark womb and it was obvious who was that baby's father. But she wanted still keep her pregnancy as secret. It was too early state still and she didn't want to keep hopes high.

Pirates made way to Barbossa and Christine followed him quietly. They gone to sit next to table what was little aloof and ordered drinks. Because of good reason, Christine took just water while Barbossa enjoyed of glass of rum.

Barbossa looked to his young lover "What's matter lass? I haven't seen ye ever drink water when we have got port".

Christine looked to him. She knew that Barbossa wasn't stupid and would maybe guess why she did as she did, but she didn't want that he got to know it yet. "After when I have sailed with men who drinks rum all time, do you think that I want even look to that ligger?" she said with annoyance.

"Why ye are at so bad mood today?" Barbossa asked and looked to her with corner of his eye while he took at same sip of rum.

"Sorry dear... I just have headache. I think that I need to go to rest" she said and took room from bar and told to Barbossa at same that where he would come when he would have drink enough and walked to upstairs. She locked herself to one of several rooms and gone to lay down. Instinctively her hands ran on her stomach and she smiled happily herself till she felt to light sleep.

Barbossa sat at bar and drinked slowly his rum. He had noticed that Christine had acted odd lately. Like avoiding conversations or his company. He didn't want to push her to tell him what was wrong. He knew that she would come to him sooner or later and tell all. With thoughs of his young lover he suddenly noticed familiar sound at bar.

"And I said to those men then that I am Captain, savy?" one pirate talked with couple whores at near of desk and whores seemed to laugh to his story. Well, whores was ready to do anything to get their payment. Barbossa desired that it was better that he tried to stay away from this man even he knew that this would find him anyway, wanted him that or not.

Evening continued at bar same as always, people drinked, fighted and talked with each others. And that odd looking pirate, with plenty of ornaments and with odd walking style found out that Barbossa was at bar too. He walked to him holding rum bottle in his other hand and without asking, sat next to table against him.

"Ah, Hector. You are still alive?" he said with smirk.

"Jack, I am not at mood to start to argue with you" Barbossa said and looked away. He knew this man too well. Long time ago when he had served at his beloved Black Pearl, he had been first mate and that man, Jack Sparrow was it's captain. But with mutiny he had replaced Sparrow and took Black Pearl to himself, unfortunately when he was captain, he had lost too Black Pearl and it was hit to his honour.

"Come, come Hector, don't you say even hi to your old mate? How long it is since we last time met? 5 or 6 years?" Sparrow continued ignoring that his company wasn't welcome to old pirate captain.

"And those years have been best in my life" Barbossa answered and looked away.

Sparrow looked little annoyed. He knew that he wouldn't have got from Barbossa any good talking company but he had to try something because he would need him, or more like his ship, really soon.

"Are you still mad when you lost Pearl?" Sparrow asked and looked to him.

"It was taken and I am over of it already. Let's let old lady rest at bottom of ocean with peace" he said and felt bad when he had to talk that way of his beloved Pearl.

Sparrow got up and called his whores to him. Women came to him with smiling and he took hold of both of them waist. "Alright ladies, shall we go then" he talked to women and looked with corner of his eye to Barbossa "I know where Pearl is and it isn't at bottom of ocean". He left with women and Barbossa hadn't even chance to ask what he meaned with that. But as Sparrow had habit already, he had got him to think his words and now he hadn't any else chance than find him again. Old captain sighed deep and gone to sleep next to Christine.

* * *

_So here it is dear fans =). New Fanficstory about BarbossaxChristine! Sequel to my Eyes like ocean fanfic!_

_I am sorry that it have took so long time to add this and I cannot promise when next chapter will comes but you see sooner or later when it comes. But I hope that you enjoy of first chapter and positive comments are welcome =)._

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Christine is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


End file.
